mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cannonwalker
'Cannonwalker '''is a Minecraft player who began playing in March 2014. He was recommended the game by his friends, some of whom have their own pages on here. He currently spends most of his time playing on the Elitecraft factions server, but also plays the Minedlands vanilla survival server from time to time. He is currently an Officer in the Templars on the Elitecraft server. He was formerly the leader and co-founder of Team Piston and member of Savican Parliament on GabeWorld. He also founded the Island on Minedlands, where he would later migrate away from to found The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants and join up with Captain_Naughty in his nordic town, Windforth. Appearance Cannonwalker's skin is currently a caucasian man with black hair and a black beard. He wears a brown hat on his head and has a white shirt, blue unbuttoned vest, torn brown pants, and black boots with a golden trim. The skin is intended to represent a pirate. Skins Cannonwalker Capture #1.jpg|Cannonwalker's current skin; a pirate Giovanni skin capture #1.jpg|Former skin; Giovanni from Pokemon (Team Rocket) Marshall skin screenshot 1.jpg|Former skin; Marshal Bowdrie from Supercast Team Piston skin picture 1.jpg|Former skin; Team Piston Uniform Biography GabeWorld The Beginning Cannonwalker was originally spawned at an unknown pirate haven somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. However, his adventurous nature would not allow him to simply stay in this particular place. He built himself a ship and began sailing with little to no supplies until eventually he encountered a mystical place known as "GabeWorld." GabeWorld was ruled by a patriarch known as OMG_GABRIEL (although his friends referred to him as "Hooky"), along with his personally-selected administrators to see over the lands when he couldn't. Cannonwalker met many new people when he arrived: BaronVonShush, Rocket_93, Captain_Naughty, DAVESDAVY, AwesomeA321, AlReyesSpark, Funnyguy651 and Dirty_Mallace. He felt content in GabeWorld and decided to begin construction on a ship. Cannonwalker immediately gathered wood around a coastal area in order to begin construction on a ship. One of Gabe's administrators, known as "Kazuma," saw that Cannonwalker was struggling to construct the ship entirely by himself. Kazuma decided to lend Cannonwalker a helping hand, which allowed for the ship to be completed in much less time. Cannonwalker then went on and christened his new vessel "The Black Warrior." 2014-03-25_22.29.02.png|The Black Warrior during construction 2014-03-30_16.04.55.png|The Black Warrior's Living Area/Captain's Quarters 2014-03-30_16.05.18.png|The ship after construction 2014-03-30_16.37.40.png|The completely finished ship Coincidentally, Cannonwalker's ship was built off of the coast of a small town. This town was inhabited by Rocket_93, BaronVonShush, Captain_Naughty, and Squirto19. After showing interest in joining the town, Cannonwalker was admitted and given the job of dock watcher. Rocket_93 explained that the town worked on a parliamentary system in which the meetings took place in a particular room built on the second level of the town. All bills would be submitted into a chest located in the room and all proposals would be discussed as quickly as possible. One of said proposals ended up naming the town "Savica." Nether Wart Business As Cannonwalker became more involved with Savica, he began forming a bond with BaronVonShush. BaronVonShush, much to the knowledge of Cannonwalker and everybody else, was one of the richest men in GabeWorld. Cannonwalker was curious as to why this was, so Baron showed him his secret; a nether wart farm located in the Nether. Baron said that nether warts were very valuable and that one could make a lot of money harvesting and selling them. Cannonwalker showed interest in starting a nether wart farm of his own. Following Baron's advice, Cannonwalker placed soul sand in the hull of his ship. Baron supplied Cannonwalker with a few nether warts to begin his farm which eventually evolved into a large operation, gaining about sixteen stacks (0r $300,000) per harvest. By the time GabeWorld was destroyed, Cannonwalker had nearly $3,000,000 from the nether wart business. The Bowdries One night on GabeWorld, Cannonwalker and AwesomeA321 were feeling particularly bored. Cannonwalker decided to change his skin to a skin of Marshal Bowdrie, one of the two Bowdrie Brothers, that he had found earlier that day. Awesome, knowing what the skin was of, decided to change his skin to a skin of Chip Bowdrie. The two would spend the rest of the night roleplaying as Chip and Marshal. '' 2014-03-28_21.32.24.png|The Bowdrie Tower early in construction 2014-03-28_21.32.33.png|A sign to ward off possible intruders 2014-03-28_21.33.45.png|Chip (AwesomeA321) on the left, Marshal (Cannonwalker) on the right 2014-03-28_21.34.36.png|A grave commemorating Marshal's dead chicken. RIP '' Partway through the roleplaying, Cannonwalker and Awesome decided that they should build a home of some kind and perhaps continue the roleplaying at some other time. The building was originally intended to be a small house, but slowly changed. Although the two never roleplayed as Chip and Marshal again for extended periods of time, the tower remained and was added to every so often. By the end of GabeWorld's lifetime, the tower soared just above the clouds and was still under construction. Team Piston & The Destruction of GabeWorld ''Main article: Team Piston After Cannonwalker had settled with the nether wart business and his position in Savica, he decided that it may be an interesting enterprise to try and see how far he could get in dominating GabeWorld's economy (knowing full well that he couldn't even get close). Cannonwalker teamed up with his friend, AwesomeA321, to form "Team Piston." Their sea headquarters was the Black Warrior (more specifically, the captain's quarters). However they would later build a land headquarters underneath Savica (actually powered by pistons, unlike the ship), much to the ignorance of Rocket_93. BaronVonShush and Captain_Naughty would also eventually join Team Piston. In the end, however, Team Piston would never realize their goal of economic domination due to the properties of GabeWorld economics. 2014-03-30_19.09.14.png|Cannonwalker in his Team Piston Uniform skin 2014-04-02_20.52.49.png|Left to right: Cannonwalker, AwesomeA321, BaronVonShush, Captain_Naughty 2014-04-02_20.52.01.png|Team Piston's Dragon Eggs (one gifted by Gabe, one from killing the Ender Dragon) 2014-03-30_19.05.49.png|Cannonwalker leaving the mark of Team Piston by AlReyesSpark's statue Cannonwalker had decided to adventure out beyond GabeWorld for a few weeks to explore new lands. He saw glimpses of other towns and cities, but decided it was best not to enter them. On Cannonwalker's voyage back, he encountered many of the friends he met in GabeWorld traveling in the direction he was going away from. They informed him that GabeWorld had been "shut down" and that they needed to find a new server to play in. Minedlands The Beginning & the Island Main Article: The Island (Minedlands) After the destruction of GabeWorld, Cannonwalker and his friends were faced with the challenge of finding a new home. Cannonwalker traversed the vast Minecraftian wilderness for a few days before finding an area surrounded by a large, hollow mound of dirt. This place was called "Minedlands." There were four paths leading out from the mound, all leading to different biomes. Cannonwalker, Captain_Naughty, Rocket_93 and Squirto19 chose the forest one and proceeded onwards. After searching for an uninhabited area for about a day, Cannonwalker and Naughty came across a small abandoned room built into the side of a mountain right next to the ocean. With AwesomeA321 and Squirto19 by their side, they temporarily settled into this place. However, when they had gathered enough supplies to continue the journey across the ocean the group. The group decided to split up while traversing the ocean and notify each other of any interesting land plots they could settle on. Cannonwalker ended up finding a small archipellago of three islands, on which the group settled. Baron, Rocket, and The_Goldtimbers joined the group shortly afterwards, helping them connect the archipellago with dirt in order to make one large island. However, after the group began constructing on the island Cannonwalker decided he no longer wanted to be a part of the project. The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants Main Article: The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants One night while Cannonwalker was still a part of the Island, he killed a zombie trying to invade from the water and receivied a pair of golden armor pants from it. Cannonwalker decided that when he migrated elsewhere, the golden pants would be reverred in this new home as a symbol (of what, nobody else knows). AwesomeA321 showed interest in joining Cannonwalker, which is how the Brotherhood of the Golden Pants was originally formed. 2014-06-14_22.18.02.png|The Brotherhood's island 2014-06-14_22.18.14.png|Signs to ward off potential intruders 2014-06-14_22.18.31.png|The entrance hallway 2014-06-14_22.23.34.png|Cannonwalker's home at Windforth 2014-06-14_22.23.45.png|Windforth in its current state (under construction) Cannonwalker sailed away from the island until eventually he found a very small island. He burrowed down below the surface and began making an area for his society underneath the island, then covering the island itself with trees. Eventually Captain_Naughty joined up with Awesome and Cannonwalker in their Brotherhood society, which resulted in the discovery of an abandoned mineshaft directly below the area and general success for the Brotherhood. Windforth Some time after Cannonwalker's initial migration away from the Island, Captain_Naughty himself migrated away to make a new settlement (although he always kept a homepoint on the Island). Naughty told Cannonwalker of his intentions to make a Nordic-themed village far from the Island. After completing the first building, Naughty invited Cannonwalker to come see his progress. Cannonwalker travelled for a long time by sea until eventually he reached the area; an elevated grass area surrounded by mountains, taiga, and woodlands. Naughty and Cannonwalker decided to call the village "Windforth," and continued on its construction. Elitecraft The Templars Main Article: Templars (Faction) After a while in Minedlands, Cannonwalker was informed of the existence of a secret society by Captain_Naughty, who also happened to be a member. Naughty told Cannonwalker that they had a secret base in a place called "Elitecraft" that they had been working on for the past week or so and that Cannonwalker should come join them. Cannonwalker, interested in this opportunity, went with Naughty to the realm of Elitecraft to join the Templars. Once Cannonwalker got there, he first noticed that many of his friends from GabeWorld and Minedlands were also members: Dirty_Mallace, The_Goldtimbers, AwesomeA321, BaronVonShush, and DAVESDAVY (and AlReyesSpark later on). Cannonwalker also saw a face he hadn't seen before: ViceroyRobert. The group was welcoming upon his arrival and, since they had an abundance of supplies, provided him with diamond armor and a diamond sword. Cannonwalker was witness to many aspects of the Templars that made them possibly the strongest faction in Elitecraft. Their extremely tall tower made it difficult for enemies to get in and their experienced members made the Templars a feared foe in combat. The Templars constantly raided enemy factions' land and stole their possessions. By June 12th, the amount of Elitecraft factions the Templars had raided stood at six: Rackcity, Renegade, Homies, NFL, DeathWolf, and SteelWing. However, there was a foe in Elitecraft that stood as a challenge for the Templars. 2014-06-14_22.26.16.png|The interior of the Templars' Tower after Entendre's assault 2014-06-16_21.44.29.png|A momento from Entendre's June 12th invasion (Legenzeryfuries' Sword) The Tower Defense of June 12th On June 12th, an Elitecraft faction known only as "Entendre" built a TNT cannon outside of the Templars Tower. Cannonwalker was told that Entendre had done something like this before, but the damage wasn't too bad. Legenzeryfuries, a member of Entendre, led the charge. At first the Templars didn't think Entendre's attack was anything that couldn't be fixed, but their minds were quickly changed. Entendre began bombarding the Templars Tower with their TNT cannons, and this time they were actually able to infiltrate the tower. ViceroyRobert began gathering up the supplies in the base, saying that Entendre had set homepoints inside of the base and that there was no way to fix their problem. However, Captain_Naughty was determined to stay in the base; Cannonwalker supported Naughty's position. DAVESDAVY stated that he would stay in the tower as long as he could, but he wanted to move supplies elsewhere. After over an hour, the Templars were getting weary. They constantly had to plug up holes in the tower walls from the TNT cannon, each one putting them in jeopardy of being breached. However, one particular hole happened to slip their attention for a few second, which was enough time for Legenzeryfuries to slip into the base. Legenzeryfuries ran around in the base attacking all of the people on the floor. One of the Templars with an invisiblity potion and a diamond sword, combined with the efforts of Cannonwalker and the other Templars, made Legen exit through the hole he entered and swim away. As the tides started to turn and the Templars seemed to be getting the upper hand over the invaders, Elitecraft had to shut down for maintenace due to issues with the system. However, when it came back to "working order" the factions system was broken. Cannonwalker and the other Templars couldn't open the chests in their base or even edit the terrain, causing them to have to search for other places to play on. Post-Attack Reconstruction On the eve of June 14th, Captain_Naughty notified Cannonwalker and the other Templars that Elitecraft's faction issues had been resolved; the Templars were free to resume building. Due to the leaders of factions needing to be re-assigned, Captain_Naughty re-assumed control over the Templars from ViceroyRobert. Naughty, BaronVonShush, and Cannonwalker got onto Elitecraft and began working to make the base invasion-proof; this way, Entendre and any other faction couldn't get in like they had on the 12th. Naughty and Baron put a roof on the base and covered the tower with water. ViceroyRobert built a small obsidian bunker on top of the tower that could be exited but not entered. Cannonwalker and the others set homes in the obsidian bunker, which was then also covered in water. Cannonwalker worked on patching the holes Entendre had put in their base and was later assisted by Naughty. By the morning of June 15th, the base was in better shape than ever before. As of now the Templars are digging down to bedrock to fortify the tower from underground as well; this way enemy factions, such as Entendre, can't get up through the bottom. The Looters Invasion On the evening of June 17th (circa 7:30 PM) Cannonwalker, Dirty_Mallace, BaronVonShush and Funnyguy651 invaded the base of the Looters. The Looters was a newer faction with only two members: MicroWazzle and EZenner. Mallace originally discovered the base and called upon the Templars to help him dismantle it; Cannonwalker was the first to answer the call. The four Templars started by repeatedly killing MicroWazzle and EZenner. Wazzle was scrambling to get all of the things in the base's chests out but the Templars proved to be too strong; Cannonwalker was able to get in one kill to each. After the base had been cleared of the two faction members Cannonwalker guarded their obsidian-covered chest room while Mallace went back to the Templars base to put things away. When Mallace returned, Cannonwalker went back to the base to do the same. The Looters then disbanded and reformed quickly, leaving the entirely base under no claim. 2014-06-17_19.24.05.png|The Looters base corridor after the residents were killed 2014-06-17_19.24.10.png|A doorway in the base 2014-06-17_19.25.02.png|A Templars group picture (w/Looters heads) after the victory in battle 2014-06-17_19.29.45.png|The chest room while being stripped of its obsidian 2014-06-17_19.31.36.png|The chest room after all of the obsidian was taken 2014-06-17_19.32.52.png|The shocking discovery about Entendre's past 2014-06-17 16.34.38.png|The other side of the "Entendre" doorway, verifying that the base was once a Looters base. When Cannonwalker returned, Mallace ordered the group to begin mining in the chest room so they could take the obsidian back home. After a few minutes, when all of the obsidian was mined, Mallace ordered Baron, Cannonwalker and Funnyguy to take all of the torches from the wall as well; this way, if the Looters were to return they'd come back to a surprise fight with enemy mobs. As the group was taking down the torches, Mallace stood still in shock as he discovered a surprising twist; signs around a doorway saying "Entendre." This hinted at the probability of the Looters' base originally belonging to Entendre, which meant the Templars were getting closer to their revenge. Cannonalker went back to their base excited at this new discovery, knowing all the well that the Templars may soon be knocking at Entendre's front doors. Nether Wart Business Revival On the evening of June 18th, Cannonwalker was in the Elitecraft server shop. He was looking at the prices of certain items when he came across a particular type of item; nether warts. He saw that nether warts sold for $50 for every 16 warts. He told Baron about this and suggested that the two revive their own nether wart harvesting business from GabeWorld; Baron was on board with the idea. Since the Templars tower already had an extensive nether wart farm, the two had no problem getting their start. Cannonwalker made about $6,000 on his first day and has since made thousands more. Super Craft Bros. First Win Cannonwalker's first Super Craft Bros. win was on the evening of June 19th. He was in a match against AugustPetrova, BaronVonShush, and Captain_Naughty as the Wither class. Baron requested that the three team up on him during the match, to which they agreed. Baron ended up killing all of them at least a couple of times over the course of the match. By the time Baron was defeated August and Naughty only had ne life left each, while Cannonwalker still had three. Naughty killed August and went for Cannonwalker, but as he jumped down to where Cannonwalker was he froze in mid-air. Cannonwalker shot wither skulls at him until he died, marking his first victory in the game of Super Craft Bros. Statistics '''Wins: '''1 '''Kills: '''5 '''Deaths: '''34 '''KDR (Kill-Death Ratio): '''0.14 '''Coins: '''4 '''Time Played: '''1 hour, 29 minutes Trivia *Cannonwalker's skin was made by Minecraft player Rocket_93, AKA Haras *Cannonwalker's skin is based off of his character in the game "Pirates of the Caribbean Online" *Cannonwalker's name comes from his "POTCO" character; Richard Cannonwalker *Cannonwalker originally started playing Minecraft on a cracked version provided to him by ViceroyRobert, but was later given the full version by Dirty_Mallace Category:Players